Fire and Ice (On Hold)
by Homer Loves Flanders
Summary: Fire and Ice(rewritten) We delve into the relationship of brothers Homer: strong, tough, intelligent, fun and Peter: cool, powerful, and protective.


**I know this isn't "How Long is Forever?", but that is a harder project than my "Too Long" story that envolves mostly all the cartoons I do like, and cartoons I really hate living in the same house with eachother, but each of them is very different though also the same. In that story, it's slice of life slash drama slash adventure slash sci fi slash heartfelt slash comedy slash fantasy slash horror. And "How Long is Forever?" is harder than that. I'm serious. So, I've decided to reupload "Fire and Ice ". Again. I know I reuploaded this story more than once, but I don't have time to add too many re's into the title. Now the main reason I reuploaded it cause the story is one sided. I try to make it two sided, but I was so furious with Peter that I made him a bigger a hole than he already was. How did they turn a beloved character who was really funny, fun loving , caring towards his family and others, had loads of depth, was really cheerful and sometimes very serious into a self centered, abusive, stupid, reckless bastard? Don't know, but they found a way. Then it hit me.**

 **Why should I go down to their level, making a character as unlikable as possible? I shouldn't and I wouldn't, especially when Peter is a protagonist and one of the "good guys". And you know, maybe this new revived character will give the Morden Family Guy writers, especially Wellesley Wild , to freakin' listen. Yes, characters should have flaws, but we should like the protagonist always. If we hate him or her , or like the antagonist more than the protagonist, than you have done something seriously wrong.**

 **I haven't been uploading as much because I didn't have any time, and I went through personal things that I can't tell any of you cause I don't know you. Maybe. And yes, I'm still going through things and worse, but to prove that I'm not dead, here's "Fire and Ice". Again.**

 _The room was toasty for Homer. Of course, wherever Homer will go, he'll feel warm or toasty or whatever, but here, there is a reason for it to be so hot. Homer was sitting next to the fireplace._

 _Homer couldn't see if it was the fireplace making the place this hot or it was himself, but..._

 _That's the way Homer liked it._

 _That's how it always been, that's how it will always be._

 _But Homer wasn't alone. He had the person who will always protect him from danger. That certain person with that chocolate brown hair, his blue and white winter coat, his blue and white gloves, his crystal blue eyes, his dark jeans, and his round glasses. His face as pale as a vampires. His personality is as cool as his power and species._

 _Peter, who is Homer's big brother. Of course, Peter isn't here, but he has a reason not to be here. Peter went out in the cold to get some firewood for the fireplace. And like any younger sibling, Homer wanted to come along with Peter to help. You know, out of generosity and just being genuine._

 _Peter, of course, didn't want Homer to come because it was too dangerous for Homer to go out in the cold even if he is being supervised. The cabin is literally locked, so no threat could go in. It still seemed stupid for leaving Homer in the cabin unsupervised even if the cabin is locked so nobody could get in, but Peter thought it would be best for Homer to be in a warm environment, rather than being in a cold environment that could kill Homer in an instant._

 _Homer shifted his legs closer to himself so his knees could touch his chin. The warm fire kissed his legs, sizzling with every kiss. He felt his mind at ease a bit, but couldn't help but think that Peter doesn't want his help. It couldn't be. It couldn't._

 _Homer snapped himself out of this, hoping it wasn't that he's just being insanely paranoid. Hoping that Peter was actually being truthful and was actually trying to protect him and not avoiding him._

 _The door of the cabin flew open, causing Homer to snap out of his thoughts and gazed at the person outside the door. There he was: chocolate brown hair, his blue and white coat, his blue and white mittens, his dark black jeans, his glassess that could be described as "Harry Potter " glassess. Homer had saw him. His brother._

 _Peter placed the firewood on the desk that was by the door and kicked the door closed, not trying to get Homer sick or cold. To Peter's surprise, Homer ran towards him in superspeed and hugged him tightly. Peter smiled weakly and rubbed the brunette's hair as Homer dugged himself deeper into Peter's coat._

 _Peter released Homer in an instant, rubbing Homer's hair again. "Hey kiddo, how's it going?"_

 _Homer gave Peter a big smile. "I'm happy now! You are back, making the day even better"._

 _Peter smiled that Homer is still so freakin innocent, and yet, afraid._

" _So, how was your day?"_

 _Peter's smile faded a little. "It was okay"._

 _Homer didn't look convinced. " Were you? "_

 _Peter nodded._

 _Homer still looked unconvinced._

 _"Look, I'll get dinner started. Clean yourself up". Peter walked out of the room to start dinner._

* * *

 **This chapter was going to be longer, but I have other things to do, and I really wanted this to be done! So to make up for this short one, I'll make a long one, make it more interesting, delve more into their relationship.**


End file.
